mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure
Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure is a text-to-speech sci-fi comedy series by Wonka0111. The complete series spans ten videos. It is a sequel to Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure and follows Microsoft Mike and company as they try to reunite with Microsoft Sam while battling the forces of Linux Anna. Plot Picking up immediately after the video Linux Anna Is Forced To Read Insane Errors, as well as TB101's Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors S4 Finale (mistakenly referred to as S5 Finale in the video), the first video introduces Mike and Mary as they try to figure out what happened to Sam. They are quickly interrupted, however, by the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys With Automatic Firearms, who threaten the two Speakonia voices to come with them to Hell or the Diarrhea Death Star will destroy Earth. Before they are able to surrender, however, Microsoft Geezer appears in Sam's Roflcopter, which he borrowed, and kills the monkeys. He then reveals that he happens to have a ROFLLiner spaceship, along with a ROFLnavigator, Bob, and brings Mike, Mary, and the Roflcopter aboard, escaping Earth just before it is destroyed. They then fly away, activating the ship's Rofl-9000 Error Message Foldspace Drive, which causes a montage of color-changing errors and the song I'm a Scatman to play while they are flying. Meanwhile, Linux Anna is able to escape her prison after the Diarrhea Death Star's blast opens the door for some random reason, and finds a spaceship in which to escape, vowing to find Devil's Hell Star, Satan, and Jokermingo0044 to join forces with them. The second video opens with an error stating that RHPSVWDTI was killed in the destruction of Earth, and so Linux Anna will do the intro. Mike says a profanity line in response to this, though Linux Anna tries to change the title to "Linux Anna's Awesome World-Conquering Adventure Where She Defeats the Microsoft Voices," leading to a nuke getting dropped on the intro booth for the intro being done incorrectly. Unfortunately, she somehow survives. She arrives on the Hell Planet in her spaceship, but Hell is abandoned. She looks up the fate of the other villains on a computer terminal, receiving errors that state the ultimate fates of Satan, Devil's Hell Star, and Jokermingo0044. The Jokermingo error also mentions that he left the Diarrhea Death Star assembly instructions inside a potato for no reason whatsoever, giving the option to use the plans to create a new Diarrhea Death Star. Linux Anna then modifies her spaceship to make it sound like a Roflcopter, though she fails at saying 'soi' like Sam. She then flies away to her secret base to begin building the new Diarrhea Death Star. Meanwhile, Mike and co. are still flying in the ROFLLiner when Mike notices a nearby spaceship. Upon closer observation they realize it is Linux Anna. They then decide to follow her to discover what she is up to, and pursue her to Mars 2, where she has a secret base, using a Stealth Mode Roflcopter (Mary saying 'soi' in whisper mode). Linux Anna then lands, meeting one of her Tux Clone Guards before beginning her two "Ultra-Secret Projects of Doom." Mary, Mike, and Microsoft Geezer land on the planet and consider disguising themselves as Tux costumes but reject the idea since Wonka0111 was too lazy to photoshop them wearing Tux costumes. Microsoft Geezer starts to make a suggestion but gets them captured by the Tux clones due to his voice not having a whisper mode. In Episode 3, Linux Anna tries to take over the intro again, but is interrupted by Sam, who spazzes against her having changed the name of the Sears Tower to Willis Tower. Linux Anna, having captured the heroes, refuses to execute them because due to the "Evil Villain Handbook, 7th Edition," she has to reveal all of her evil plans to them. She then reveals that she terraformed Mars 2 to look like Earth, except with Tux faces on the continents. She plans to do the same to every planet, moon, and space station in the universe. Her second evil plan is the creation of the Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition, due to not having as much money as Jokermingo did. Mike then says the Double Classic Profanity Line in response to this. The Diarrhea Death Star destroys the ROFLLiner and Bob, but explodes when it tries to destroy more targets due to its shoddy construction (as seen firsthand by Sam and Scotty in Funny Windows Errors S6EP3). Linux Anna decides to use her fleet of USB Drive Starships to invade Earth 2 instead, leaving the heroes locked up in the abandoned base. The following episode begins with Linux Anna once again attempting to take over the intro, but is kicked out by Bob, who somehow survived the explosion from the last episode. Bob then rescues the heroes after a failed attempt to escape through the vents (Microsoft Geezer was too fat to fit through the tiny vent). They wonder how Bob survived, but even Bob himself doesn't know. Lacking a spaceship of their own, they get back in the Roflcopter and fly to the top of Olympus Mons 2, the highest point on the planet, for Mike to call Wonka0111 for a lift. After getting Rickrolled twice, he gets in touch with Wonka0111, who sends a ROFLDragon ship and Colonel Ramirez to pick them up and take them to the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress. Here, they discuss their plans and Wonka0111 offers to change Mike and Mary's portraits after they complain about being stick figures. Mike becomes Captain Price and Mary becomes Trudy Chacon. They then board the ROFLDragon, with Wonka0111 also coming along, and travel to Earth 2 to stop Linux Anna. Between episodes 4 and 5, the video "Microsoft Sam Has An Ultimate Spaz Against Linux Anna" occurs. In Episode 5, Mike complains about the extremely long wait between episodes and accuses Wonka0111 of being lazy, to which Wonka0111 turns Mike into a Teletubby. (Mike learns he cannot say "Teletubby" correctly). He then turns back after promising not to make fun of the author again. En route to Earth 2, Mary asks why spaceships play "I'm a Scatman" when flying, to which Wonka0111 explains that it is such an awesome song that it somehow makes spaceships fly 10 quadrillion times faster when playing. Mike makes fun of Linux Anna for making a spaceship sound like a Roflcopter. Back with Linux Anna, she learns that the code to deactivate Earth 2's Impenetrable Firefox Shield is "1-2-3-4-5," which is the same code as the Tux Commander's luggage. They shut down the shield and invade. Aboard the ROFLDragon, Bob provides an error stating the "Rules for Proper Deceleration," most of which are stupid, for Mike and co. to follow upon arriving in Earth 2's orbit. In order to sneak down to the surface, Mike sings "I'm a Scatman" in whisper mode, thus allowing the ROFLDragon to fly in stealth mode. Back on Earth 2, Linux Anna announces her plans to infect every computer on the planet (both Mac and Windows) with Linux if they do not turn over Sam and Scotty. However, Sam arrives at her evil fortress on his own and attempts to kill her, killing one of her Tux Clone Guards before getting trapped by Linux Anna's force field generator. An error then reveals that Mike and co. have landed, to which Linux Anna sends the Linux Pirates and Linux Ninjas after them. Both Mike's group and Linux Anna's group are waiting for their scouts (Microsoft Geezer and Captain Tux respectively) to return. Microsoft Geezer reveals that Sam has been captured, and Captain Tux locates the heroes. Captain Tux argues with Linux Ninja Master over an incident involving Smack Sea Prawns, before mentioning that Wonka0111 is among the heroes. Linux Anna immediately decides to capture him alive, using this as part of her plan. The Linux Pirates and Ninjas then attack the heroes, to which Mike, Mary, Microsoft Geezer, Bob, Wonka0111, and RHPSVWDTI decide to fight (Col. Ramirez stayed aboard the ship). However, the fight scene is censored for no reason and replaced with a Tux Clone reading some stupid atom.smasher.org signs. After the sign video, the video resumes after the battle, when all of the characters reveal that the heroes were defeated, while gushing about how epically awesome the battle was. Wonka0111 then turns Linux Ninja Master into a retarded chicken before Captain Tux manages to shoot him with an Anti-Video-Creator-Powers gun, capturing him. Mike, Mary, RHPSVWDTI, and Bob are left behind. Linux Anna then threatens to kill Sam with an Anti-Invincibility Gun unless Wonka0111 agrees to rewrite the series to make things go perfectly for Linux Anna. The seventh episode, re-titled "Linux Anna's Awesome World-Conquering Adventure Where She Defeats The Microsoft Voices Episode 07" due to Wonka0111 being controlled by Linux Anna, begins with everything going perfectly for Linux Anna. She is able to do the intro with no interruptions, all of the heroes go willingly to her fortress to surrender to her and carry out ridiculous punishments, and her Tux Clones are all praising her awesomeness (however, they are unable to say the word "awesomeness" properly, instead pronouncing it "away-some-ness.") Radar Overseer Scotty then sneaks in, though Wonka0111 manages to distract Linux Anna by making her believe it was just a dust bunny. Scotty and Wonka0111 then talk, and Wonka0111 distracts Linux Anna, allowing Scotty to get close enough to her to eat her, having been convinced by Sam that she is actually a baloney sandwich in disguise. Wonka0111, now freed of her control, blows up the Tux Clones and decides to free the other heroes while Scotty states that he has to take a diarrhea dump. In Episode 8, Mike, Mary, and the others are finally freed from Linux Anna's control and immediately attempt to escape the Linux Fortress while the remaining Tux Clones still inside continue to hunt them down. Wonka0111 confronts both Linux Ninja Master and Captain Tux, turning them both into "the most retarded-looking penguins in the universe." With the remaining Tux Clones occupied in battle with Earth 2's defenders, the group decide to locate and free Sam. However, an error on a computer terminal (in which Linux randomly disguised itself as Windows XP for absolutely no reason) reveals that Sam had escaped on his own and was right behind them. Now reunited, Sam is quickly introduced to the characters he has not yet met (Wonka0111, Bob, and RHPSVWDTI) before he and the others immediately try to leave the fortress and return to the ROFL-Dragon starship. However, Scotty is still missing. Bob detects him running toward them from the fortress's bathroom section, though Scotty is spazzing out and talking super fast, so no one but RHPSVWDTI (due to being related to Scotty) can understand it. The two brothers/cousins/whatever talk in super-fast-spaz-language for a few minutes, and then RHPSVWDTI translates: Scotty had taken a diarrhea dump after eating Linux Anna, but somehow Anna had not been killed, instead being transformed into a living piece of diarrhea. The new "Linux Diarrhanna" then confronts the heroes, but no one can take her seriously due to the fact that she is now literally a piece of shit. Episode 9 opens with Sam confronting Linux Diarrhanna. Anna tries to summon her Tux Clones, but they are all still busy fighting the TTS Alliance outside, while Linux Ninja Master and Captain Tux are still the most retarded-looking penguins in the universe. Linux Diarrhanna then decides to fight the heroes herself. Sam thinks this will be easy and ignores Mary's warnings, only to be defeated by a disgusting attack. Mike and Microsoft Geezer then start to fight her, and Bob starts to suggest a strategy before Wonka0111 interrupts, hinting that Mike should stall as long as possible so that reinforcements can arrive (but in a way that Linux Diarrhanna will not be able to overhear). Mike and Microsoft Geezer then fight Linux Diarrhanna in a confrontation that is a rip-off of the final duel in Star Wars Episode II, which Mary accuses Wonka0111 of plagiarizing. Wonka0111 denies this and quickly changes the subject. Meanwhile, Colonel Ramirez is defending the ROFL-Dragon from the Tux Clones, apparently using nothing but a toothpick and some soggy toilet paper, when a younger version of the same alien/robot species as Bob appears. This being, known as Bob Jr., was activated remotely by Bob after lying dormant on Earth 2 for an extremely long time. Bob Jr. has a connection to Bob, which Bob uses to inform Colonel Ramirez to bring the ROFL-Dragon and rescue the heroes, which Ramirez does. Back with Linux Diarrhanna, Microsoft Geezer has been incapacitated but Mike is now fighting with two weapons. Just as Linux Diarrhanna is getting the upper hand, Ramirez arrives and defeats her with the ship's weapons. Mary then complains about the episode not having a Yoda fight parody. Everyone climbs aboard the ship, which blasts off toward the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress, and Linux Diarrhanna is locked in the ship's Diarrhea-Infested Toilet for the time being. As the Rofl-9000 Error Message Scatman Drive runs, Sam, Mike, and Microsoft Geezer recover from their wounds while Wonka0111 hints at some mysterious "terms" he has made with the captive Linux Diarrhanna. The epilogue, Episode 10, opens after the ROFL-Dragon has landed in the Asteroid Fortress control room. Mike wonders why they landed in the control room but is ignored, due to Sam making fun of his inability to say "kinda" correctly. Wonka0111 calls a meeting in which the characters debate what type of videos/series they should do next, and everyone puts forward their ideas. All but Scotty's (a video called Radar Overseer Scotty Eats Baloney Sandwiches) are considered for suggestions. After Sam, Mary, and Mike hurriedly make excuses to leave the meeting (Sam and Mary have a date planned and Mike has to "iron his food"), Scotty and RHPSVWDTI are recruited to help get the spaceship out of the control room. Col. Ramirez is ordered to guard Linux Diarrhanna using a roll of toilet paper and a plunger. When Microsoft Geezer goes to the prison level, he notices three Tux Clones (Captain Tux, Linux Ninja Master, and Tux Clone #29008732) trying to rescue the prisoner. With Ramirez's help, he captures them and puts them in the same jail cell with Linux Diarrhanna. Over the credits, Wonka0111 talks about the future of the Adventure Series and other things before the Credits Guy goes on strike and he has to hire a new one. Trivia There was originally a plot for Linux Anna's invasion of Earth 2 involving her disguising herself as Microsoft Mary. However, a similar idea was used by TB101, and so Wonka0111 changed the plot to avoid an accidental rip-off. This series does not focus on error messages, being much more focused on plot and humor. However, there are still at least some error messages in all episodes except Episode 9. Col. Ramirez, an original character in the series, is a reference to two characters from different things. His picture and spaceship are based on Col. Quaritch from Avatar, and he even states that he is Quaritch's twin brother. His name is a reference to Ramirez from Modern Warfare 2, as is the fact that he is often asked to do ridiculous things by Wonka0111 ("Ramirez do everything"). More words were discovered that TTS voices cannot say. Mike cannot say "Teletubby," Tux Clones (Adult Male #4) cannot say "awesomeness," and Bob and Bob Jr. (RoboSoft #2) cannot say "paperclip." The dialogue and events during the final duel with Linux Diarrhanna is taken more-or-less from the duel between Anakin Skywalker (Mike), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Microsoft Geezer), and Count Dooku (Linux Diarrhanna) at the end of "Star Wars: Episode II." Mike charges in only to be quickly defeated, Microsoft Geezer fights for a while before being defeated as well, and Mike recovers in time to save him, fighting with two weapons before losing an arm (or rather, having it covered in diarrhea in this case). However, the scene directly after that does not occur, with Ramirez instead blasting Linux Diarrhanna and taking her captive. This will be the last "Adventure" series by Wonka0111. The next videos to occur will be different, but continue with the ongoing storyline and characters. It is currently being placed to a user vote, between a historical-based "War" series, a "Vacation" series, or a Speakonia film parody. One-shot videos will be made in the meantime. Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Created By Wonka0111